


All it took was a lifetime

by creamy_nuggets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Marauders' Era, Parallels between the marauders and the golden trio, Remus is a Werewolf, havnt decided yet, its basically a kinda meta fic, maybe smut, sirius is a damage de soul, sorta angst, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:03:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamy_nuggets/pseuds/creamy_nuggets
Summary: The marauders are the best of friends. Notorious pranksters, they were infamous throughout the school. Some would give their life to save the other. Some... couldn’t. But this is a story of what happened before the Betrayal.In another time, the war had ended. Everyone was back to complete their last year in the damaged halls of Hogwarts. Everyone had lost someone. And somehow, Harry was able to build a friendship (or something more?) with someone who was once ‘the enemy’.(They said write what you want to read. Well here it is: Wolfstar and Darry in one fic)





	1. Chapter 1

“Hurry up James, don’t want to miss the train do we?” Euphemia Potter called to James, who was busy being a nervous wreck with his father.  
“But dad, what if I don’t make any friends? I don’t want to leave you guys!” he grumbled. His father, Fleamont Potter, simply smiled.  
“Son, if there’s one thing I know, it’s that at Hogwarts, no one is lonely. Now remember, don’t forget to owl us. And hurry up before your mother explodes.”  
James nodded, taking several deeps breaths to calm his nerves, and began pushing his trolley. A mantra of ‘I can do this’ echoed in his head as he joined his mother in front of the pillar leading to platform 9 3/4.  
“Are you ready honey?” she asked sweetly. James nodded. Staring intently at the bricks, he began a sprint that would change his life.

 

“Hi, sorry, do you mind if I join you?” James asked sheepishly. The boy inside the compartment lifted his head from a book and smiled politely at him.  
“Nope,” he shrugged. “I’m Remus by the way.”  
“I’m James,” he stated as he settled down opposite Remus.  
Remus went back to his book, leaving James with nothing to do. Great, now he looked like a loser in front of his first potential friend.  
James shifted awkwardly, not knowing what to do. He didn’t want to disturb Remus, but at the same time, he felt compelled to ask questions.  
“So... uh... are you a first year?” James finally asked. Remus looked up and nodded.  
“You too?” he asked. James nodded back. Remus gave him another polite smile and continued reading. James sighed internally.  
“What... what house do you want to get into?” James asked. He really hoped he wasn’t being a bother.  
“My parents were both from Gryffindor, so I guess that’s what I want too,” he shrugged. “What about you?”  
“It’s the same with me actually. Maybe we’ll be roommates,” James smiled excitedly. His smile was contagious, making Remus’s guarded expression also mildly excited.  
There was a knock on their compartment door, and a small boy with curly dirt blond hair stood there. “Hi,” he mumbled timidly. “I ju- just wanted to ask if... to asks if I could join you guys...”  
James immediately felt bad for him and nodded violently. “Yes, yes of course,” he said quickly.  
“What’s your name?” Remus asked. The boy looked at him wide eyed.  
“It’s Peter. I’m Peter Pettigrew,” the boy, Peter, said as he sat down.  
“Hi Peter, I’m Remus and that’s James. We’re both first years. What about you?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m a first year too,” Peter nodded. Remus and James both gave him their most comforting smiles.  
After a while he seemed to have calmed down. Remus, James and Peter settled into a comfortable silence which the occasional comment. And then they finally arrived at Hogwarts.

 

“Gryffindor!” the sorting hat screamed from above James’s head. James sighed, relieved at the verdict. The hat was lifted from his head and he received a warm cheer as he walked to the red décor table.  
Soon, Remus and Peter joined him. He was happy. He had already made friends.

“Black, Sirius!” Professor McGonagall called. A small boy with black curls sauntered to the stool. The hat was placed on his head. At the green table, James noticed the haughty smirks of what looked like a clan. Family, he thought. Family ready to receive a new member.  
Until they didn’t.  
“Gryffindor!” the hat called out after an unusually long pause. The surprise in the hall was palpable. Whispers began to cut through the shocked silence, words like ‘a Black’ and ‘Slytherin’ being the most audible. The boy slowly walked towards the table, everyone turning to look at him. Remus waved to him, offering a friendly smile. The boy saw refuge in it, and then joined the other three for their first meal at Hogwarts.

 

“I can’t believe we’re actually roommates!” James exclaimed as they entered their shared dorm room.  
“The corner bed is mine!” Sirius proclaimed immediately.  
“The one by the window is mine!” Remus announced. They both proceed to pull their trunks to their respective beds.  
“Hey guys,” a different voice suddenly sounded from one of the beds. A boy smiled at them all. “I’m Simon. Nice to meet you.”  
A chorus of ‘hey Simon’ filled the room.  
“Guys, I’m going to the common room, want to come with? I mean, if we’re going to live together, we better know each other!” James laughed.  
And then, Peter, Remus, Sirius and James spent the rest of the night (and early morning) talking by the fire. It was that night that Simon figured that these boys were trouble. And he’d rather just be a spectator.

 

It wasn’t till five months of being roommates (and friends) with Remus that they found out. And he hadn’t even told them. They had noticed his behavior changing at a particular time. He’d get cranky, snap at people. Over the past month, they assumed he was just missing home. Until one night Sirius, James and Peter decided to follow him sneaking out of the dorms.  
The three of them were well tucked under James’s invisibility cloak, and made it as far as the castle grounds. Until they saw Remus disappear into the ground below the Whomping Willow. They almost turned around to head back until they heard the shrieks and howls that gave the Shrieking Shack it’s name.  
“Remus...” Sirius whispered.  
The next morning they asked him about it. He said nothing, but the bruises forming all over him was evidence enough that something had happened.  
“Trust us... please...” Sirius begged.  
Tears welled in Remus’s eyes, and he told them everything.  
After that day, Remus always had a backup and valid excuse for why he wasn’t in class the day after a full moon. “My very own bodyguards,” he joked.

The year ended. Everyone was happy to go home to their families. That is until James noticed Sirius’s faraway gaze out of the train window.  
“Everything ok Sirius?” James asked. Sirius simply nodded.  
“I just... I had fun this year guys. More fun than I’d thought I would have. Thank you,” he smiled. Everyone smiled back, plunging into memories of the previous year. Their various pranks and jokes. James reminisced their most infamous prank: they had let loose a herd of tiny hairless mice into Mr. Filch’s office. They were hexed so only Mr. Filch and the marauders could see them, making the victim in question look quite mad. It was fun.  
And yet, James couldn’t shrug off the feeling that something was not quite right with his best friend. But he decided to drop the matter. Sirius would tell them when (if) he was ready. One thing he knew about his best friend was that he hated being told what to do.


	2. Good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was going to be a ‘alternate every chapter between the marauders and Harry’ but idk, I’m kinda in the marauders grove now? So yeah, have some more Wolfstar! I love them so much. Anyway, so drarry is gonna happen, I promise.  
> Also, this uploading schedule is non existent. I mean, I’m going on a ‘upload when the chapter is done’ basis right now, so yeah. Idk how long it’ll take, I’m not good with commitment. But stick around, I promise it’ll be worth it.  
> Anyway, yeah, I hope you enjoy :)

Sirius couldn’t wait to leave his family. Everyone was busy saying goodbye, but Sirius’s eyes roamed the platform desperately. Finally he caught the iconic mess of black hair that could only belong to James.  
“James! James! Potter, you deaf?!” Sirius cried out as he ran in James’s direction. Three heads turned towards him, and he realized James’s parents were with him.  
“Sirius!” James cried, pouncing onto Sirius, laughing. They hugged, excited to see the other.  
“Hello there Sirius,” a warm voice greeted. Sirius looked up to see James’ mom.  
“Hi Mrs. Potter,” Sirius greeted.  
“Just Euphemia darling,” she smiled.  
“Have you seen Remus?” James asked.  
“Nope, I just arrived. Maybe he’s already on the train,” Sirius mused.  
“Well, you boys better be off too. Owl us ok?” Mrs. Potter ushered us to the train. “And don’t be too naughty, if I get another owl telling me you blew up a toilet seat, I’ll drag you back home.”  
James shared a look with Sirius, both grinning at the memory.

 

“Are you guys excited for year 3?” Peter asked the compartment. Everyone cheered.

 

Sirius was lying with Remus on the wooden floor of the Shrieking Shack in comfortable silence. Peter and James were scouting a new route into the building and were taking a bit too much time to get there.  
Remus shifted beside him, and Sirius turned to find his friend on his side, looking at Sirius. Sirius raised his eyebrows.  
“Something’s up,” Remus claimed.  
“What makes you think that?”  
“You’re always... so different after a holiday. It’s like it takes a few days for you to, I don’t know, get used to being yourself.”  
Sirius huffed. He started feeling a little uncomfortable, almost like Remus’s statement hit a bit too close to home.  
“Are you ok?” Remus asked. Sirius looked away. Was he really that transparent?  
“I’m fine Reams, don’t worry,” he said quietly.  
“Remember in first year when you asked me to trust you? I told you something about myself that no one but my family knew. I trust you Sirius. With my life. I’m just asking you to do the same,” Remus pleaded softly. Sirius took a shuddering breath in, and slowly let it out. He trusted Remus, of course he did...  
“I...” he started and paused, having to take a deep breath. “So... my family, as you know, is quite... influential. As Slytherins they value purity over everything else. And... well, clearly I don’t,” he laughed awkwardly. Taking another deep breath, he steadied his nerves. He looked at Remus, who offered him an encouraging smile. Sirius continued. “My parents weren’t happy when I didn’t get sorted into Slytherin. They were even more livid that it was Gryffindor. So... true to the Black family style... I...” cue another deep breath, “I became a recluse in the family. Still am. I hate going back there, they treat me like one of the House elves. So... to soften the blow...” Sirius felt bile in his throat and swallowed thickly, “I... change. It disgusts me. But I do it anyway.”  
Sirius looked back at Remus, who’s face was blank. He was judging him, Sirius was sure of it.  
Until Remus whispered, “I understand.”  
Sirius’s eyes widened. “You... you do?”  
“Well my parents, as supportive as they are, have always been different. I can see that my condition is an inconvenience to them. My dad blames himself for it. We’ve had to move houses too often, in case the villagers caught wind of what I was,” Remus shrugged. Sirius looked at Remus, one of his closest friends. He’d never seen him as a monster. Out of the four friends he was the most polite, the kindest.  
Sirius knew what it was like to have to hide a part of yourself from the world and he hated that Remus had to do it.  
They continued to lie there, drenched in each other’s confessions. The moonlight caught Sirius’s eyes, a crescent. He sat up and rolled his shoulders. They’d been waiting for quite a while.  
“Do you think everything’s alright?” he asked Remus who shook his head.  
“It’s been over an hour, maybe we should look for them?” Remus suggested.  
“Do you have the map?”  
“No, it’s with James.”  
“Well that’s inconvenient...” Sirius muttered. “Let’s head back to the common room and take the passage from under your bed. That’s what leads to the one that they’re in. And they’ll see us going there on the map and might head back to us.”  
“Are you sure? We might get lost. The map isn’t complete yet, what if we wander into a passage where they can’t see us?” Remus asked.  
Sirius shook his head. “I’m willing to risk it. What if they’re in trouble?”  
Remus hummed in agreement and stood up smoothly. He offered his hand to Sirius, who grasped it and pulled himself up. Remus’s hand was warm and big. Safe.  
“Come on,” he said and headed out. 

 

“This isn’t right Sirius,” Remus muttered, having to turn sideways to shuffle into the too narrow passage.  
“You can say that again. I don’t think James would fit in here...” Sirius joked, earning a smile from his friend.  
Remus’s smiles were always a mystery to Sirius. They were so contained and pleasant, but once in a while, when Sirius would do something particularly funny, he would be rewarded with a full smile. A smile that would make his stomach warm. Throughout his years at Hogwarts, getting Remus to smile that smile became one of Sirius’s favorite pastimes.  
“Should we head back?” Remus asked.  
“Nah. We have about five hours till dawn, I’d rather spend it looking for them.” Remus couldn’t help a sigh.  
Eventually the passage widened, leading them to a ladder.  
Remus climbed to the top and pushed against a trapdoor.  
“It’s not opening,” he told Sirius.  
“Get down, let me try.”  
Remus climbed down and pressed himself against the wall so Sirius could pass. It was a tight fit, their bodies squeezing together, faces inches apart, noses brushing. Sirius tried his best to ignore the tingles that occurred in all the places that they touched. He was grateful for the darkness that hopefully hid his blush. And for his friend’s sake, he ignored Remus’s sharp intake of breath.  
Quickly climbing the ladder, he pushed hard against the trapdoor. Bits and pieces of dust and wood fell down, getting in his eyes. He grunted and pushed ever harder, until the door dislodged and opened.  
He heard two yelps from the room above him and breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately climbed out and rubbed his burning eyes. A moment later he was attacked by his friends, who cheered loudly.  
“You guys found us!” Peter exclaimed.  
“The trapdoor closed and we had no way of opening it. Our only option was if you guys saved us,” James explained quickly. Remus chuckled, happy to have found his friends.  
“Just call me Mr. Amazing, your knight in shining armor,” Sirius beamed. James laughed loudly and hung his arm around Sirius’s neck.  
“What is this place?” Remus marveled. Sirius looked around for the first time, noticing that they were in some sort of library. It was dusty and almost falling apart, spider webs decorating it.  
“There are some pretty interesting books here. I found one talking about something called ‘Animagi’...” James explained what that term was, immediately capturing everyone’s attention. “I think we should try it. It’ll make it a lot more easy to help Reams during his time of the month if we were also animals.”  
Sirius nodded, and that was that. A few months later Professor McGonagall chose to pointedly ignore the fact that she just witnessed three of her students turn into animals when they thought no one was looking.

 

Remus was staring into nothing as he sat there, leaning against the wall, legs to his chest. There was a full moon in two nights. This time was always awkward for Remus, the time before the change. You’d have thought that he’d get used to it, but it just got worse every time.  
He took a shuddering breath in, looking up to prevent the tears in his eyes from falling.  
A creak from the stairs caught his attention an he looked to find a huge black dog stalking towards him.  
“Hey,” Remus croaked through the tears, sitting up and crossing his legs. The dog nuzzled Remus’s arm till he lifted it, and then put his head in Remus’s lap. Remus couldn’t help but let out a chuckle. He rubbed the dog’s ear, comforted by the weight of its head.  
The dog let out a quiet whine that Remus interpreted as ‘are you ok’.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry. You know how it is, the anxiety. I’d almost say that’s worse than the actually turning...” he laughed humorlessly. The dog’s tongue peeped out of his mouth and he licked Remus’s hand that wasn’t petting him. “Sirius,” Remus laughed, “that tickles.”  
Sirius paused. His dog eyes sneakily looked at Remus for a second, and the next thing Remus knew, he was being attacked by dog licks.  
They were everywhere, his face, his neck, his stomach. He fell back against the wall, laughing more than he had in a long while.  
“Stop! Stop!” Remus cried out, his hands flailing out to try and hold Sirius down. The licking stopped, and instead of his hands being met with fur, he felt warm skin.  
Remus opened his eyes to find a grinning Sirius sitting on top of him. They shared a look and immediately burst into laughter.  
“I have dog saliva all over me now!” Remus exclaimed, smiling.  
“It was worth it though! People would die to be licked by the great Sirius Black.”  
“Ohh really?! I don’t know mate, seemed pretty average to me,” Remus teased.  
“Like you have anything to compare it to. Never been licked before, have you Reams,” Sirius retaliated.  
“How do you know, maybe I have,” Remus said suggestively. “Although, I must admit, not by a human,” he chuckled. Sirius’s gaze immediately heated.  
“Want me to show you?” he asked. Remus stiffened, not knowing how to react. Was... was Sirius flirting with him?  
“I... I uh...” Remus stumbles. Sirius started laughing again.  
“Wow, you’re so easy to bluff mate. Don’t worry, I won’t lick you,” Sirius assured. Remus tried to hide his mild disappointment.  
“We should head back, it’s getting quite late,” Remus said quietly.  
“Nah, I vote we sleep here tonight,” Sirius announced.  
“In the Shack?” Remus raised his eyebrows.  
“Why not? It’ll be fun, like a picnic!” his friend joked.  
“Ok, sure, why not. Isn’t there a bed on the first floor?”  
“I think I saw one, lets go see,” Sirius said as he climbed off of Remus.

 

There was indeed a bed on the first floor.  
“It’s pretty small though.”  
“Nah, we’ll survive!”  
They did more than survive. They both slept better than they had in a long while. And it had everything to do with the security of being in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it! Or even if you didn’t... constructive criticism, am I right?


	3. Tackled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know what’s happening to me, I haven’t written this fast ever. Also, I love Hogwarts.  
> Anyway, this is finally the Drarry that I’ve been promising. I dunno what the next chapter is gonna be, but yeah... Enjoy!

Harry was geared up and heading towards the Quidditch pitch when he realized he wasn’t alone. There was someone flying around the hoops, but there wasn’t a ball in sight.  
Harry took a closer look, identifying the flyer by his uniquely white pasty hair. He grunted and turned to head back. He’d rather avoid confrontation, especially after the news he’d received this morning. “From privilege to Azkaban: the Malfoys have seen it all,” the Daily Prophet had read. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy were in holding for the duration of their trials. Harry would rather stay away from their son.  
“Potter!” Draco’s voice called from behind Harry. He let out a breath, preparing himself for a fight.  
Harry turned around and faced Draco, who was stalking towards him, broom in hand. “Running away, are we?”  
“I’m not in the mood Malfoy. Let’s just... avoid a fight ok? Everyone is stretched thin as it is,” Harry reasoned.  
Draco raised an eyebrow, “Trying to be the ‘bigger man’? Please, spare me. Trust me, I know how ‘stretched thin’ people are, you really don’t need to tell me.”  
Harry sighed. “What do you want Draco?”  
“Draco? Are we on first name basis now?” he snorted, although there wasn’t any malice in his voice. “Wanna play a game with me? It’s a bit boring just flying around,” Draco explained. Harry’s eyes widened from shock. Did... did Draco Malfoy just offer to play a game of Quidditch with him?  
“Wh-What?” Harry stuttered. Draco smirked.  
“Scared Potter?” he asked knowingly. Harry felt a rush of adrenaline. He didn’t know what was happening, but he’d play his part.  
“You wish,” he laughed and mounted his broom. Fishing out his snitch from his pocket, he set it on his palm. They both watched as it sprouted wings and flew off.  
Just as Harry was about to fly after it, Draco called out, “Wait! We need to bet!”  
“What? Why?”  
“Incentive! The loser owes the winner a favour?”  
“Uh, sure. I mean, I’m gonna win anyway.”  
“Dream on Potter,” Draco belted as he flew off after a golden dot in the sky. Harry quickly followed.

 

Close, it was so close. Harry stretched out his hand, leaning forward. He felt Draco beside him, also trying his hardest to catch it. But Harry had always been a natural at this.  
Finally, his hand wrapped around the cold metal.  
And then they crashed. Neither had noticed that they were flying towards a pillar until they connected with it, tumbling down in a mess of limbs. Harry heard Draco screech. They hit the ground with a thump, rolling for a few feet till they collapsed.  
Draco groaned beside him, “I think I broke my arm.”  
Harry grunted. “Drama queen.” Although Harry had to admit, it was quite painful. Harry opened his eyes and looked up, it look a few moments for his eyes to adjust before he was able to see the grey clouds above them. He let out a breath.  
“I won,” he breathed and looked at Draco, smirking. The other boy just rolled his eyes as he sat up and dusted his robes.  
“Yeah yeah, whatever. If it wasn’t for that pillar, I’d totally have won,” Draco declared. Harry snorted.  
“Sure. But remember, you owe me a favour now,” Harry beamed. Another eye roll from Draco.  
“Are you just gonna lie there?” Draco asked as he stood up.  
“Enjoying the view?” Harry joked, sitting up. Draco snorted, turning to leave.  
“You wish!” he called after him.  
Harry was left wondering what had happened. That was the first time he’d had a pleasant conversation with Draco. Well, relatively pleasant. At least it didn’t end with them wanting to kill each other.

 

Harry entered the dorms drenched with rain. The weather had gotten pretty stormy on his walk back to the castle. He was more than ready to discard his wet clothes.  
“Oi, you’re getting the floor wet,” Ron remarked. “Here, catch,” he threw a towel toward Harry, who caught it and quickly dried himself. Ron lay on his bed, paging through a book.  
“What you reading?” Harry asked.  
“Reading? Do you know me? Hermione gave it to me, she said I was mentioned in it, we both were. Just trying to find that,” he mused. Harry smiled.  
He’d missed this the most about Hogwarts. The normality of it, it calmed him. He missed worrying about homework, and yes, he knew how absurd that sounded.  
But homework meant things were normal, that no one was dying.  
Harry shook himself out of his thoughts and finished changing.  
“Wanna go exploring?” he asked Ron.  
“You can. I’m pretty tired, I helped build up the East block today, and you know how much work that is,” Ron explained. Harry nodded. The east block was the most effected after the war.  
Harry grabbed his map and sat down on his bed. He examined it for a while, trying to find a part of the castle he hadn’t been to.  
“Hey, there’s a passage right under your bed,” Harry marvelled. He’d never noticed it till now. “It’s marked dangerous though.”  
“Don’t go alone,” Ron mumbled, slightly distracted by the book.  
“I wouldn’t have to if you’d come with, but guess who’s tired,” Harry teased, earning a look from Ron.  
“Just ask someone else,” he told Harry, who hummed in agreement.  
“I guess...” Harry went through a mental list of all the people he could ask. Which only consisted of one other person, “Hermione?”  
“She’s sleeping. Had a bad headache,” he reported. Harry let out a breath.  
“I’ll go alone. It’ll be fine, don’t worry. After everything, death by secret passage is slightly difficult,” Harry joked. Ron snorted.

“Lumos,” Harry whispered, lighting up the path ahead of him. He’d been walking for quite a while, going up and down ladders. The path had been fairly well lit until this stretch. It was also particularly narrow, to the point where he had to turn sideways and shuffle along it. He wondered if he’d made a mistake. Dinner would be served in two hours, maybe he shouldn’t have come this way.  
But if he was honest with himself, he needed a distraction. From what? He didn’t know. But ever since the game with Draco, he’d been feeling odd. He’d been feeling something that was vaguely familiar, but he couldn’t admit it to himself. He couldn’t let himself think about it.  
So he just followed the map, which led him to this tunnel.  
Harry arrived at a ladder, relieved that he would finally get out of the stuffy tunnel. He pulled out his map from his back pocket. “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,” Harry whispered. As soon as the map inked up, he located himself. According to it, above him was some sort of library. And in that library... “No way,” Harry gasped. ‘Draco Malfoy’ it read, two feet indicating him moving around inside. Harry considered turning back but decided against it. He didn’t come all this way for nothing. “Mischief Managed.”  
He began climbing up the ladder and pushed against the trapdoor. It was stuck, like it hadn’t been used in a while. He grunted, and the door swung open.  
“What the—“ someone yelled from above Harry. Harry snorted, and peeked his head out. “Potter, what—“  
“Scared Malfoy?” Harry asked.  
Draco took in a shuddering breath and snorted.  
“You wish.”  
“What are you doing here?” Harry asked him.  
“Me?! What are you doing here?”  
“Just... exploring.”  
“How did you even know about that door? I never knew it was even here,” Draco inquired. Harry shrugged, trying to pass it off as a coincidence. He quickly climbed out of the hole, shutting the trapdoor.  
“How did you get in here?” Harry asked.  
“Um... like normal people do. A door,” Draco said matter of factly, pointing behind Harry. Harry turned to see a large set of double doors. “You’re not supposed to be here by the way... This is the Slytherin library.”  
“It is? Wait... Slytherin has a personal library?” Harry marvelled.  
“Well, it used to just be an abandoned one, but Snape decided to refurbish it for us,” Draco explained. He walked to a window, pushing it open. The sun was setting, lighting up the room in orange. Harry joined him by the window.  
“Do you miss him? Snape I mean,” Harry asked. Draco flinched.  
“I... I don’t know,” he admitted.  
“What do you mean?” Harry asked.  
“I mean, I miss the memory of him, but I don’t miss him. The real him. For example, as much as I used to look up to him, I wouldn’t go naming my children after him ya know?” Draco explained. “I empathise with him, but I don’t condone his actions.”  
Harry stood there, marvelling at Draco. Draco had always done what the adults in his life told him to do. But this Draco... he was different. He seemed to have a mind of his own. Harry looked at him as a person now. His hair was shining orange, almost... gold. He looked regal, like you’d expect any Malfoy to look. But there was something different... He looked human. Something most Malfoys didn’t look. He was vulnerable.  
“Stop staring at me,” Draco muttered. Harry almost blushed.  
“Wha— I wasn’t staring!” Harry defended. Draco gave him a ‘yeah sure’ look. Harry huffed, facing forward and admiring the castle grounds instead.  
“So,” Draco asked after a few minutes, “have you decided what favour I owe you yet?”  
Harry sighed. He hadn’t, actually... until now. And then it came to him.  
“Actually yeah, I just did!” Harry exclaimed. Draco raised him eyebrows questioningly.  
“Well? Cut the suspense Potter.”  
“Ok... I dare you to sit at the Gryffindor table tonight at dinner,” Harry said quickly.  
“What?!” Draco exclaimed, eyes wide.  
“Come on! It shows solidarity. The two ‘enemies’ of their times having a meal together. It’ll be motivation for everyone. After the war everything has been so hopeless, this will lighten the mood,” Harry insisted. “Please,” he whispered for added measure.  
Draco turned towards him and tilted his head back to look straight into Harry’s eyes. Draco’s gaze was piercing, and Harry couldn’t help but notice how silver his eyes were.  
Draco’s expression changed. “Fine,” he finally whispered, conceding.  
Harry’s stomach did a flip, and he smile broadly.  
“Great! I’ll see you at dinner then,” he said and turned to leave.  
“Potter,” Draco called. Harry turned. “This doesn’t make us friends.”  
“I know. I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it! And thank you for reading!


	4. The beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Waking up in Sirius’s arms was weird. Remus wasn’t physically comfortable, but he didn’t want to move. He was worried that if he did, Sirius would get offended. Which was stupid, but Remus didn’t care. This moment was fragile, and he was scared that a single wrong move would break it.  
“Mmmh...” Sirius mumbled sleepily. Remus loved watching him wake up. It was like watching a flower bloom, or a raindrop slide down a window.  
“Morning,” Remus groaned, his voice thick with sleep. Sirius’s lips lifted in a soft smile, and Remus watched them. They were so close. But like a forbidden fruit, all Remus could do was watch.  
They were facing each other, legs tangled and arms in positions that would leave them numb.  
“We should head back,” Remus stated. Sirius nodded, eyes still closed. “Padfoot,” Remus groaned, “wake up.”  
“I am awake,” Sirius mumbled.  
Remus huffed, “Sure you are.” Sirius sighed and squinted his eyes open.  
“Happy?” he asked.  
“Is the answer to that ever yes?” Remus joked, prompting a short laugh from Sirius.  
“Guys! Moony! Pads!” Peter’s voice called through the Shack, alerting the two friends.  
“We’re downstairs!” Sirius shouted, sitting up quickly.  
“Damn, they must be worried sick,” Remus said quickly as he jumped off the bed and hurried to the doorway. He saw James and Peter running down the stairs, expressions that of worry.  
“Where have you been!? Do you have any idea how worried we were?! I wake up this morning, both of you gone, beds still made like you’d never even come back, what’s wrong with you?!” James belted, eyes wide with fury.  
“Uh—“ Remus started, but was quickly interrupted by James.  
“Don’t make excuses! The least you could have done was leave a note or something—“ James continued ranting, his voice filling up the entire building. Remus looked helplessly at Sirius, who was smiling like an idiot.  
“You know,” Sirius interrupted James’s rant. James glared at him. “Now I finally know the true definition of ‘mother hen’.”  
Remus and Peter snorted, eyes connecting.  
“Let’s be fair to Prongs, you would have done the same,” Remus told Sirius.  
“Nah! I’d have been happy to finally have gotten rid of you guys,” Sirius declared, and everyone erupted into groans and laughs.  
“Please, you love us,” Peter told him.  
“What were you guys doing here anyway?” James asked.  
Remus and Sirius shared a look. “Just... ya know, it was late, we didn’t have the map, so we didn’t want to risk getting lost,” Remus shrugged.  
They ended up spending the entire day there. Weekends in Hogwarts were the best, Remus thought.

 

“Psst, Moony,” Sirius called quietly from the bed next to him. Remus opened his eyes and gave him a questioning look. “Wanna sneak to the astronomy tower?”  
He considered it and shrugged. He wasn’t able to sleep anyway.

 

“It’s cold,” Remus complained as they perched on the edge of the tower. This was the highest point in the castle, it almost seemed like the moon was closer to them than the ground was. A wind blew over the two friends, making them both shiver.  
Sirius shuffled closer to Remus. “For body heat,” he explained.  
Remus nodded vigorously and shuffled even closer until their thighs touched.  
“Still cold,” Remus muttered. He lifted his knees and got them to his chest, resting his head on Sirius’s shoulder.  
Sirius, having to slowly pluck up the courage to do this, wrapped his arms around his friend, snuggling him.  
“Better?” Sirius asked. Remus hummed a yes, snuggling deeper into Sirius.  
After a while, Sirius assumed his friend had fallen asleep. He looked so cute, Sirius couldn’t help but slowly kiss his head.  
He felt Remus stiffen. Shit shit shit shit shit, Sirius thought.  
Remus mumbled something. “What?” Sirius whispered, worried he was going to pull away.  
Instead Remus whispered, “Do that again.”  
Sirius’s heart quickened, and he slowly kissed his friend’s head again. Remus sighed, his breath tickling Sirius’s neck.  
He sucked in a breath. His neck was sensitive, damn it.  
Remus smirked and deliberately blew into his neck.  
“Shit,” Sirius moaned. “Remus, I really don’t think you should do that”  
“Why?” Remus asked innocently.  
“B- because I say so,” Sirius argued meekly.  
Remus lifted his head to look at Sirius. Their eyes connected and Remus smirked. Without looking away, Remus got his head closer to Sirius’s neck, until his lips delicately brushed against his skin.  
Sirius held back a groan, his eyes closing and head tilting back. Remus’s breath was warm, and it sent tingles down to places you shouldn’t think about with a friend.  
“Remus,” he warned, but it came out as a moan.  
“Hm?” Remus responded innocently, his breath caressing Sirius’s skin.  
“Fuck,” Sirius groaned and pushed Remus back, climbing over and strangling him. “You don’t get to do that to me,” he grunted.  
Remus fell back onto his elbows, looking up at Sirius.  
“I think I just did,” Remus challenged. Sirius brought his hand up and stroked the scar on Remus’s face making him shiver. He was beautiful.  
Sirius leaned forward, getting his mouth close to Remus’s ear.  
“Tell me Remus, have you ever even kissed someone,” Sirius asked, his voice husky. Remus sucking in a breath, and slowly shook his head. Sirius chuckled.  
“Thought so,” he whispered. He leaned back again, and looked at Remus. His pupils were dilated, and lips parted. Slowly, Sirius lowered his head, not once looking away from his friend’s eyes.  
Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, their lips brushed. And it was like the floodgates had opened, because in the next moment, their lips crashed and melded together.  
Sirius felt light headed, like he couldn’t get enough of it. His lips were warm and soft, and the sensation was overwhelming. They moved in harmony, brushing and sucking each other.  
Remus whimpered, and the noise almost killed Sirius. He wanted to hear it again. No... he _needed_ it.  
So he pulled away, depriving Remus of touch, even though it was the last thing he wanted to do. But it got the desired effect, because Remus whimpered desperately. His lips followed after the touch, craving it.  
When they finally met again, Sirius couldn’t help moaning.  
This wasn’t enough, not nearly. He wanted to touch Remus, with more than just his lips.  
He pulled away, sitting up again. Remus looked up at him, his moist lips begging to be kissed again.  
“I...” Sirius started, his voice thick. He coughed to clear his throat and tried again. “Let’s... the... the Shack?” he asked. It was difficult to talk with Remus’s doe eyes staring at him.  
Remus lifted up, getting closer to Sirius. “What’s wrong with here?” he asked suggestively.  
Sirius swallowed. “Uh...” he was speechless. He hadn’t seen this side of Remus. Ever. And boy, was it a treat.  
“Please, Sirius,” Remus whispered, “kiss me again?”  
Fuuuck, Sirius felt those words in his gut, and he groaned.  
He lifted his hands to Remus’s hair and tilted his face up, crashing their mouths together again.  
Remus’s hands roamed over Sirius’s back, feeling him all over. His muscles were toned, and Remus just couldn’t get enough of him.  
They kissed all night, and then some more.

 

“There have been several uprisings over the past few months in various Wizarding towns across the country. People are being tortured, He-who-must-not-be-named is using the unforgivable curses like we use lumos. In these time, children, we don’t know who we can trust and who is secretly a Death Eater. Which is what makes this subject so important,” Professor Alfred, the defence against the dark arts teacher, told the class. “Have you read the papers recently? All they talk about is death. Death, torture, disappearances. And that could happen to anybody. Just yesterday a girl in first year found out her mother has been missing for a week. We are all in danger, and we must learn to protect ourselves. Because right now, the Ministry can’t do that. It’s in disarray.”  
Someone raise their hand. “Sir... is this war?” a quiet boy asked. Alfred flinched, but nodded slowly.  
“Yes Mike, the Wizarding world is in a state of war,” he said solemnly.

 

“Well that lesson was an eye openner,” Peter huffed as they walked back to their common room.  
“I actually hadn’t realized how bad it’s gotten,” Sirius admitted. “And the fact that we could be sharing classes with Death Eaters...”  
“We can’t just sit around! People are dying out there, and we’re enjoying our life here. That’s unfair!” James exclaimed. He seemed to be the most effected, seething every since class ended.  
“Well at least we can trust each other,” Peter reassured. “I mean, you can trust me at least.”  
“We can _only_ trust each other,” Remus said firmly. The others nodded, sad but determined to help however they could.

 

Another 2 weeks passed, the attacks became more frequent and the entire Wizarding world was in a frenzy. Death Eaters were everywhere, informing Voldemort of all the Muggleborn activities. Neighbours stopped trusting each other, shops closed down. Hogsmead, what was once a thriving commercial town, was reduced to grey streets and wanted posters. People were scared to open windows, let alone go outside. The only safe place in those years was Hogwarts.  
“Oi Snevillus Snap!” James belted across the lawn, making Sirius roar with laughter.  
The greasy haired boy in question just ran away.

 

“You need to stop looking so desperate James! She’s just weirded out by you at this point, stop stalking her,” Peter advised.  
“But I love her Wormtail!” James whined.  
“How do you know that? You haven’t spoken two words to her,” Remus argued.  
“You have though, Moony, haven’t you? What’s she like?” James asked keenly as he sat up straight on his bed and faced Remus.  
Remus and Lily has recently become Gryffindor prefects. This caused them to talk a lot more often than any of James’s other friends.  
“She’s really smart. She tries not to judge people, always giving them the benefit of the doubt. Quite inconvenient when we need to reprimand someone actually,” Remus mused. “But don’t get your hopes up, she and Severus are best buds.”  
James huffed and laid back down. That night he dreamt of Lily. Dreamt that they had a house and a family together. Two children, one boy and one girl. He woke up happy.

 

“What do you think is going to happen?” Sirius asked Remus one night. They were walking by the lake, having to get away from the castle for some fresh air. They still hadn’t told anyone about them.  
“Well, unless someone stops him, we’re all doomed,” Remus spoke the truth.  
“I wish there was something we could do. I mean, I know my family is safe. Hell, they’re the once we should be scared of. But what about Peter? He’s half-blood....” Sirius asked, worried. Remus had had the same thought, worried about one of his closest friends.  
“We will protect Peter,” Remus reassured. “Now, please, let’s talk about something less tragic. Have you finished your Divination homework?”  
“Ah yes, of course ‘less tragic’ for you refers to homework,” Sirius laughed.  
“Um sorry, excuse my concern for your education mister,” Remus jokes.  
“You are excused! Besides, I secretly love it,” Sirius admitted.  
“Aw you love being cooed over don’t you. All the attention just on you,” Remus chimed. Sirius laughed and bumped shoulders with him.  
“You know it,” he agreed.  
They chuckled, and Sirius kicked up a stray rock.  
“I love this. Walking freely, laughing, watching the sun set. I wish I could just stop time, so this moment never ended,” Remus marvelled. Sirius looked at him, eyes sparkling.  
“Nah, you know what moment I want to freeze?” Sirius asked. Remus raised his eyebrows. “This one,” he said and pulled Remus to him by the waist, capturing his lips in a smooth kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you liked it :)


	5. Drunk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay guys, another Drarry chapter at your service, hope you enjoy!

“Draco where are you going?” Blaise asked, confused. Draco shuffled uncomfortably.  
“Um... Gryffindor table.”  
Blaise snorted, “What’s the plan, how are we bullying Potter today?”  
“We’re... uh, we’re not...” Draco stumbled.  
“Mate, you ok?” Blaise asked, concerned.  
“Yeah, it’s just... I uh... made a bet,” he explained.  
“A bet?”  
“Yeah, with Potter. I lost, so I have to sit at the Gryffindor table tonight.”  
“What the fuck dude, he can’t make you do that!” Blaise exclaimed. “Just ignore him, he isn’t worth it anyway.”  
Draco shook his head. “I’m a Malfoy dude, I keep my word. Carry on to Slytherin, I’ll get there eventually,” he conceded. Blaise looked at him pityingly, gave him a pat on the shoulder and walked away.  
Draco took a deep breath to calm his nerves and started his walk towards his enemy.

 

“Malfoy alert,” Ron sang quietly to Hermione and Harry. They turned to find Draco walking towards them, staring intently at Harry.  
“Hey!” Harry said quickly, standing up awkwardly. He avoided looking at Hermione or Ron, who were staring at him incredulously.  
“Uh, hi. Please sit down, you’re making it worse than it has to be,” Draco muttered. Harry coughed and sat down, sliding over to make place for Draco.  
“Uh... what?” Ron asked Harry, pointedly ignoring Draco.  
“You didn’t tell them?” Draco asked incredulously. Harry shuffled in his seat, looking at his friends opposite him. He hadn’t thought about informing them, but he wished he had.  
“So uh... Draco lost a bet,” Harry explained vaguely.  
“ _He_ lost a bet?! Then why are _we_ the ones suffering?” Ron exclaimed, making people turn towards them and notice the peculiar seating arrangements. Harry instantly regretted inviting Draco, cringing internally.  
“Ya know, I’m sitting right here. I don’t exactly like being spoken about like I don’t exist,” Draco said in a deadpan voice.  
Ron glared at him. Harry willed him to behave, really hoping he didn’t make this more awkward than it had to be.  
“What was the bet?” Hermione asked, distracting everyone. The area around them had become quieter, people eavesdropping into their conversation.  
“We played a Quidditch match, the loser owed the winner a favour,” Harry explained.  
“This was your favour?!” Ron asked loudly. “You could’ve made him kiss a dementor, but nooo—“  
“Ronald, will you shut up for a moment. People are staring,” Hermione hissed to him quietly. He glared at her but didn’t say anything.  
Harry glanced at Draco and noticed him looking incredibly uncomfortable. It didn’t suite his usually suave personality.  
“Heyo guys!” a voice suddenly greeted them. Ginny slid in beside Ron, surveying the scene. She noticed Draco. “Ooo are we having a inter-house picnic!?” she asked loudly. Harry couldn’t help cringing. This really was a bad idea.  
That is, until Ginny shouted across the hall, “Hey Luna! Percy, Hannah! Come join us, we’re having a picnic!”  
The hall erupted in cheers and hoots, Ginny’s enthusiasm infecting everyone. Harry felt immediate relief wash over him. He had never been more grateful for Ginny before. He glanced at Draco again, who was looking around, his lips raised in a slight grin.  
At the teachers table, Professor McGonagall roamed her eyes over the ruckus that was the hall. For once, she didn’t mind the chaos. She felt the original cheer of pre-war Hogwarts wash over the students, and nothing made her happier.  
No one noticed when she told the House elves to send up a few bottles of Firewhisky. Let them enjoy, she thought.

 

Draco muttered under his breath, collapsing under the weight of his enemy. “Did you really have to drink so much?” he asked Harry, annoyed. Harry mumbled incoherently, leaning onto Draco. “And your stupid friends decided to disappear too. Irresponsible shits.”  
“Shhh,” Harry loudly, feigning anger in his drunk state. “Don’t talk about Ronny like that,” he slurred, eyebrows frowned comically. “He’s... he’s my friend. He’s very funny.”  
“I’m sure. Now will you please stop moving so much, we’re going down stairs, you can fall,” Draco warned. He really started hating the moving staircase. He was already unstable from having to haul Harry’s weight, and the moving ground certainly didn’t help.  
“Fall? I’ve already fallen. For you,” Harry laughed, ruffling Draco’s hair. He then shook his head. “Sorry, bad joke,” he said, still chuckling.  
Draco huffed. How did he even end up in this situation.  
By the time they finally arrived in front of the Slytherin common room, Harry was passed out. Draco stumbled through the door, grateful that there was no one in the common room. God forbid anyone saw him helping out Harry, he’d be mortified.  
He dragged Harry to his private room (Slytherin privileges amirite), and threw him into the bed, getting a loud groan from Harry.  
“Shhh!” Draco whispered in a panic. He couldn’t risk someone knowing he’d let a Gryffindor into his room.  
He quickly closed his door and prepared for bed. Well... couch. Harry was sharing a room, he didn’t need to share a bed as well, Draco thought.  
And that was their first night together. Little did they know that it would be the first of many.

 

“What the hell?!” Aren’t the ideal words to wake up to, but well, Draco’s life wasn’t ideal. He squinted his eyes open, cursing the sun streaming through the window. “Draco Malfoy, what the hell am I doing in your room?!” Harry shouted.  
Draco panicked. “Shhh, shut up, do you want the whole world to know that you’re here?!” he whisper shouted. He sat up on the couch, facing Harry. He was standing by the bed, clothes crumbled and glasses skew.  
“How exactly am I getting back without everyone knowing I’m here?” Harry asked, rolling his eyes.  
Draco grumbled, “Don’t roll your eyes at me, Potter.”  
“Or what?” he taunted.  
“Or,” Draco snarled, standing up and striding towards Harry, “You’ll be stuck here with no option other than a walk of shame through the Slytherin common room.”  
Harry glared at him. “Go to hell, Malfoy.”  
“Already in it,” he retaliated. Harry stared at him for a moment longer and then looked away. “You should be grateful I didn’t leave you in the Great hall, piss drunk.”  
“I’d rather you did that,” Harry hissed.  
Draco took a deep breath, trying to calm his anger. Why was Potter so fucking annoying.  
“Whatever, let’s get you out of here before we kill each other,” Draco muttered and started walking towards his closet.  
“Oo scared of me, are you?” Harry mocked, sniggering. Clenching his fists, Draco tried very hard to not punch Harry.  
“Can we just...” Draco said through clenched teeth, “get going?”  
Harry glared at him, but shrugged. “Whatever Malfoy.”  
Draco opened his closet and walked to the back. “Are you coming?” he asked, annoyed.  
“Where are you taking me?” Harry asked suspiciously.  
“If I had to harm you Potter, I’d have done it when you were drunk and harmless. Stop being such a wimp and hurry up. I don’t have all day.”  
Draco pushed against the back wall of his closet, swinging it open like a door. He peeked through it, making sure the room was empty before stepping out.  
“The library?!” Harry exclaimed.  
“Shhh!” Draco turned to him angrily. “For a person who skulks around the castle so often, you really are incredibly loud.”  
“Yeah yeah ok, whatever,” Harry brushed him off. Harry suddenly raised his eyebrows, smirking. “By the way, didn’t you say earlier that you entered the room through those doors,” Harry laughed, pointing at the double door which were definitely not the ones they had just entered through.  
“It’s called a lie, Potter, might’ve heard of it,” Draco muttered, mildly embarrassed. “Just... do your thing,” he said, waving his hand over the floor.  
Harry located the trap door and escaped just in time, because the next second a first year wandered in.

 

“Harry, we need to talk,” Hermione cornered him in the common room that evening. Ok. This wasn’t ideal, Harry thought.  
“About?” Harry asked. He looked at Ron, trying to find some clues, but he gave away nothing.  
Hermione sighed. “Let’s go sit down,” she suggested, and led the way to the armchairs by the fire.  
“Ok... You’re worrying me, what’s wrong?” Harry asked.  
“What’s happening between you and Malfoy, Harry?” she asked, frowning.  
“Wha— what do you mean what’s happening? There’s nothing happening!” Harry exclaimed, staring between his two friends, confused.  
“Mate, you’re getting awfully defensive, we’re just asking,” Ron quickly added.  
“We?” Harry asked. “Please tell me you two haven’t been psychoanalysing me behind my back,” Harry said with a short humourless laugh.  
“Look, Harry, that’s not the point of this conversation. It’s just... yesterday, you got a bit drunk, we all did. And you might have declared Malfoy your best friend and told him that you never meant to hate him and well yeah... we were just wondering...”  
“Again, the ‘we’,” Harry grumbled. “And guys, I was bloody drunk for God’s sake!”  
“Told you!” Ron exclaimed suddenly at Hermione. “Told you he didn’t mean it, he was drunk.”  
“Can you guys please stop this? I feel like some sort of bloody psychological experiment,” Harry told them. Hermione looked at him apologetically.  
“Sorry, I was just... curious. I was hoping you guys would make up, put the past behind you,” Hermione shrugged.  
“Yeah, I didn’t,” Ron mumbled.  
“Whatever. I’m going out, I need some air,” Harry excused himself and left. He loved his friends, but sometimes being the one friend out of three who wasn’t in a relationship like Ron and Hermione were... it was difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t have time to edit this, please let me know if you noticed any typos, I’d really appreaciate it!  
> And please tell me if you liked it!!  
> Thank you for reading!


	6. The Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That took a lot longer than expected, but here ya go guys! There’s a bit of smut (mild), you can stop reading whenever (if ever) you get uncomfortable. It ends with the ‘***’ and you don’t miss anything important (other than smut)  
> But anyway yeah, I hope you enjoy!

“Remus, do you mind if I ask you something?” Lily asked him as they walked towards a prefect meeting. It was the end of year meeting, and everyone was relaxed after the exams had ended, especially Remus.  
“Sure, whats wrong?” Remus asked.  
“Are... are you and Sirius... ya know,” she shrugged, smiling a little. “Are you and Sirius dating?”  
Remus’s eyes widened, surprised that she had noticed. They hadn’t told anyone yet.  
“How did you know?” he asked her.  
She just shrugged. “Well, it’s pretty obvious. With you always sneaking glances at each other, and the hand holding, it kinda gives it away.”  
And here Remus had thought they were being sneaky. He wondered if James and Peter had realised too.

 

“Lily knows about us,” Remus announced as he entered the Shack. Sirius, who was looking out the balcony, turned to him with raised eyebrows.  
“Excuse me?” he asked with a laugh. Remus shrugged.  
“She promised not to tell anyone, but she somehow figured it out. Something about us holding hands.”  
“Wow... ok,” Sirius huffed, a shine of respect for her in his eyes. “Actually, I wanted to discuss this with you... We only have a year left at Hogwarts, I don’t want to waste it having to sneak around... And then there’s the fact that we’re gonna spend the summer at James’s house. We’re all gonna be in each other’s space. Maybe we should tell them? Just to make it easier for us?” Sirius suggested. Remus mulled it over. He wasn’t opposed to it. And their friends were probably the most accepting lot of people anyway.  
“Okay... yeah, maybe we should,” he replied.  
“Great,” Sirius said. “And after we do,” he smirked, stalking towards him, stopping only when their toes touched, “I’ll be able to this,” he said as he lifted his hand, brushing his thumb against Remus’s scar, “and this,” he moved his hand to behind Remus’s neck, pulling his face down, “and finally,” he whispered, his voice coming out as a moan, “this.” And he kissed him.  
Kissing Sirius would never get old. Remus gripped him by the hips, pulling them to his. His fingers brushed Sirius’s skin as his t-shirt lifted. Remus gripped him tighter, trying to maintain control. It was so tempting to just pull Sirius’s top off, feel every inch of his smooth, but marred, skin.  
Their lips battled each other, both fighting for control. Remus backed Sirius up until they hit a wall and Sirius let out a loud moan. His hands fumbled, burying themselves in Remus’s hair.  
Remus let out a groan, breaking the kiss. “Fuck, Sirius,” he moaned, connecting his lips to Sirius’s neck.  
Remus felt the skin under his lips rumble as Sirius let out a loud moan, “I fucking love it when you swear.”  
Remus smiled, enjoying the effect he was having on Sirius. He licked his way up Sirius’s neck, feeling as his pulse became faster. Their lips met again and Remus growled. He was not getting enough of Sirius. He pushed Sirius against the wall, pressing their bodies together.  
Sirius lifted his hips, grinding them with Remus’s, sending a jolt of pleasure through them both.  
“Fuuuck,” Sirius moaned loudly.  
And with that, all of Remus’s self control disappeared. He tugged at the bottom of Sirius’s shirt, silently asking permission to pull it off. They had never come this far before, and Remus wanted to make sure Sirius was okay with it. When Sirius responded with yet another moan and urged Remus’s hands to action, it’s was clear that he was more than okay with it.  
Remus was finally able to explore his friend’s back, feeling every inch with his hands. It was smooth and soft, with the occasional ridge of a scar. He broke their kiss, eliciting a grumbled from Sirius. Remus stepped back to admire him. He’d seen his friend shirtless countless times before, but all he could ever afford was stolen glances. He had never been able to stare and admire him as openly as he could now.  
Sirius was beautiful. He was lean and muscular, and his shoulder length hair maned around his face like a dark halo. He was leaning back against the wall, panting, lips swollen. His grey eyes shined at Remus, passion clouding them. He was delicious.  
“Are you done looking? Cuz I would really like your lips back here,” Sirius declared.

***

 

“Guys, we need to talk to you,” Sirius told their friends as they entered the common room. James looked up at them, relief flooding his face.  
“Oh thank god, I was getting so bored I actually started homework. Where were you guys?” James said quickly.  
Remus tried to hide his blush and sat down on one of the armchairs, crossing his legs. Sirius sat on the floor in front of him.  
“We were... at the Shack,” Remus answered James, who raised his eyebrows.  
“Why, is something wrong?” Peter asked, worried.  
“No... it’s just—” Remus hesitated.  
“Moony and I are dating!” Sirius announced loudly. Loud enough that the entire common room got quiet, staring at them. Remus coughed quietly, not used to being the centre of attention.  
“You owe me 10 Sickles,” Peter whispered to James quietly. James glared at him, pouting.  
“Wait what?” Remus asked. “You guys bet on us?”  
“I bet on you,” Peter corrected. “James on the other hand, he thought it was impossible.”  
“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence mate,” Sirius laughed. James stuck his tongue out at him. “Real mature, Prongs.”  
They talked the rest of the night away, comfortable in their little bubble. Sirius was relieved that ‘the talk’ had gone this smoothly. He really loved his friends.  
Remus’s fingers found their way to Sirius’s hair, playing with it. He tied various types of braids, making and unravelling them. The length made it easy to work with. He marvelled at how soft it was. He’d never really paid much attention to it. The only time he ever touched it was when they were doing something more heated, like kissing. In those moments, he was too distracted to pay attention to his hair. He needed to rectify that.  
Remus again felt the need to capture this moment, make it last forever. Over the past few days, he’d become restless. He felt like these moments were precious, like at any moment it could be stolen from them.  
James never finished his transfiguration homework that night. “McGonagall is used to it by now, anyway,” he shrugged.

 

“Dumbledore wants to talk to us,” Peter said, running up to the other three, panting. Everyone halted on their tracks and there were immediate exclamations.  
“For what?! Do you think they found out about the maggots in the pumpkin patch? Or was it the invisible mice again?” Sirius asked. All their pranks ran through Sirius’s head and he thought of the worst ones. Had they finally had enough? Were they going to be expelled?  
“Let’s not jump to conclusions,” Remus reassured everyone. “Let’s just... deny all accusations. We’ve done nothing in the past year but study very hard, is that clear? For all intents and purposes, we are innocent. It’s a plan?”  
Everyone nodded, agreeing. And then they set off for Dumbledore’s office.

 

“I’m scared guys,” Peter muttered.  
“Shush Warmtail, he can probably hear us,” James whispered. They were standing in front of Dumbledore’s office, trying very hard to pluck up to courage to knock.  
“I’m doing it guys,” Remus said boldly and gave three loud knocks on the giant doors.  
“Come in,” a voice said from inside. The door opened and the boys peeked inside.  
“You first,” Sirius nudged James. James glared at him, but stepped inside, the rest following.  
“Uh... morning Professor,” he greeted. Dumbledore was sitting on his chair, his half moon glasses resting on his nose.  
“Good morning boys,” he said as he stood up and walked towards them. His Phoenix let out a tiny squawk as he passed it. “I’m sure you know why I’ve called you boys here today?”  
The boys’ hearts started racing, each one thinking of various reasons they could be in trouble for. No one said anything, remembering that they would deny all illegal acts.  
James shook his head, eyes wide.  
Dumbledore smiled at them, “You’re not in trouble.”  
Sirius shared a look with James. He was sure that Dumbledore was only making them feel safe so they would admit to doing something wrong. Diabolical.  
“Of course, sir. We have nothing to be in trouble for,” Peter said quickly.  
Dumbledore chuckled, “I’m sure you don’t, Pettigrew. Why don’t you boys sit down, and then we can chat.” He lead the way to a set of couches around a table, sitting on the biggest one. The boys settled down, and Dumbledore started. “What do you boys know about the Order of the Phoenix?” he asked.  
The boys looked at each other, confused. None of them had ever heard of it.  
“Uh... nothing...?” Sirius answered for them. Dumbledore chuckled.  
“I’d hoped so,” he said with a smile. “Mr. Black, have you met your family recently?”  
“Uh... not since last summer, sir,” he answered.  
“And where were you during winter?” Dumbledore inquired.  
Sirius frowned, confused as to why he was being interrogated about his holidays. “I was at James’s house, sir,” he replied.  
Dumbledore nodded slowly.  
“Mr. Potter, did you know your parents are in the Order?” Dumbledore asked James.  
James shook his head, surprised. They’d never told him, and frankly, he belt betrayed.  
“Well, I’m sure they were planning on telling you at some point,” Dumbledore reassured. “Before I continue, I would like you all to take a sip of Veritaserum,” he told them, fishing out a small bottle from his pocket. The boys looked at each other again, but they trusted Dumbledore enough to do as he asked. After they all took the potion, Dumbledore asked them several questions, including: ‘are you in any way associated with the Dark arts’ and ‘does your loyalty lie with Voldemort or me’.  
Satisfied with their answers, Dumbledore told them about the Order of the Phoenix. As he spoke, the boys’ interest started peeking. They shuffled in their seats, excited.  
“However,” Dumbledore added once he was done, “you still have one year left in Hogwarts. Even though you boys are technically of age, you will only be able to officially join the Order once you are out of school. Meanwhile, you will be trained.”  
The boys deflated at that.  
“You will join Professor McGonagall in the Room of Requirements every weekend when you are back from summer vacations.” he told them. “I trust you know where the Room is?” he raised his eyebrows with a small smile.  
The boys nodded. Of course they knew.

 

“Yo, Moons, can you pass me those socks?” James asked Remus. Remus looked around and located his friend’s antler print socks and threw them to him. They were all packing up their trunks, getting ready to go to James’s house for summer. “Wait a minute, where’d Padfoot disappear to?” James asked the room suddenly.  
Remus look up from his trunk and to Sirius’s half packed trunk on his bed. He could’ve bet he’d been right there a moment ago.  
“He was right here,” Peter confirmed.   
“Hang on, lemme see the map,” James said, quickly fetching the map from under his bed. Peter and Remus shared a look, frowning. They joined James, huddling around him, each one searching for Sirius’s name.  
“There,” Remus said, pointing at the Shack.  
“Why do you think he’s there?” Peter asked. “And how did he get there that fast?”  
“I don’t know, but we’re about to find out,” James declared in a determined voice. He packed up the map, and the three of them headed to the Shrieking Shack


	7. Hagrid’s hut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is starting soon, so the chapters won’t be very frequent, but the fic is almost ending anyway, so yeah...  
> Anyway, this one is a Drarry and it’s got some good stuff if you know what I mean, so enjoy!

Harry was making his way along the greens of Hogwarts, his brain as cloudy as the sky. Thunder roared loudly, quietening Harry’s mind for a few seconds.  
His friends were great, but the idea of them talking about him behind his back and discussing his relationships was annoying. Harry couldn’t let go of an uncomfortable feeling in his gut. Truth is, he didn’t know how to answer their question. Where did he and Draco stand? What was their equation?  
“Potter!” a voice called, hardly audible over the howling wind. Harry turned, watching as Draco stumbled out of the brick walls of Hogwarts. His usually flat hair was flying everywhere, surprisingly long when it wasn’t pressed against his head. He was wearing a black hoodie, hands tucked into the pockets as he half jogged towards Harry.  
Harry frowned, wondering what he was doing out here.  
“Yeah?!” he replied, walked closer to him. “What’s wrong?”  
Draco huffed, his breath momentarily making a cloud in front of him.  
“Why does something have to be wrong?” he asked.  
Harry shrugged. “Well, you wouldn’t exactly be talking to me if there wasn’t something wrong.”  
“And yet here we are,” Draco said with a short laugh. “I wanted to thank you. As annoying as handling drunk you is, I had fun,” he shrugged. Harry smiled.  
“I’m glad. It definitely boosted the school spirit.”  
“Where were you going?” Draco asked with a smile.  
Harry shuffled awkwardly, not wanting to tell him about the Shack.  
“Oh just... ya know,” he mumbled, gesturing generally towards the grounds.  
“On a walk?” Draco suggested. Harry nodded, grateful for the excuse. “In this weather?”  
And like on que, a bright flash of lightening illuminated the sky.  
Harry shrugged. “I like it, it’s refreshing,” he screamed over the thunder that followed.  
Draco nodded, looking like he was contemplating something.  
“Mind if I join?” Draco asked. Harry’s eyes widened. Why was he being so friendly suddenly?  
“Huh...” Harry stumbled, shrugging. “Sure,” he gave in.  
Harry started walking down the hill towards the Forbidden Forest. Draco joined in beside him. A sudden burst of deja vu reminded Harry of their first year at Hogwarts, when they both got detention and had to join Hagrid search the Forest.  
Harry had originally been planning on going to the Shack. It was where he went to be alone, to think. Not even Hermione and Ron knew that he spent time there. He liked to imagine his dad there, hanging out with his best friends during their time at Hogwarts. He would wonder about every scratch on the wall, coming up with likely situations of how they got there. Whether it was from a light tussle between friends, or from one of the horrible full moon nights. He was nostalgic for a time he wasn’t even alive in.  
“Harry, are you okay?” Draco asked. It was weird hearing him say his name. It was mostly ‘Potter’. Harry like it this way.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking,” he shrugged.  
Suddenly, a raindrop fell onto his nose. A light drizzle started, which quickly built into heavy rain. Draco covered his head with his hands, looking around for somewhere to hide. Harry did the same.  
“Oi! You two! Get in here!” Hagrid’s thick voice sounded across the lawn. Harry turned to a huge blur waving at them, his view distorted with the rain.  
“Come with me!” Harry shouted at Draco, and sprinted towards Hagrid’s hut. They pounced over pumpkins and flower patches, finally stumbling into the warmth of Hagrid’s hut, safe from the rain.  
The door slammed shut, and everything became quiet.  
“Harry?” Hagrid asked, confused. “I saw two people there and wondered who be stupid enough ta wander in this weather. Shoulda known it was you,” Hagrid mumbled, already preparing two hot cups (buckets) of tea.  
“Thanks Hagrid,” Harry panted, plonking down on one of the massive chairs.  
Draco stood awkwardly in the corner, not knowing what to do.  
“Uh... yeah, thank you,” he quietly told Hagrid.  
“I’d never‘ve imagined a day when I see a Malfoy and a Potter walking together heh. Tell me, not fighting were ya?” Hagrid inquired. Harry shook his head. “Hmm. Well, drink up,” he said, setting the two buckets of tea onto the table. Harry just put his hands on the sides of his bucket, warming them up. When he looked up, he saw Draco trying to lift it. He would have stopped him, but Hagrid was standing right there and looking at them.  
So when Draco finally managed to take a sip, Harry had to try very hard to not laugh at the face he was making.  
“Nice heh?” Hagrid asked. Draco nodded slowly, face pinched. “Well, you two enjoy yer tea. I need to go cover my pumpkins, or the hail will kill em.”  
He stood up and grabbed his umbrella, leaving to take care of his pumpkins.  
“This,” Draco said quickly, “is not tea.”  
Harry laughed, remembering his first time tasting Hagrid’s tea.  
“Don’t tell him that, he loves it,” Harry warned. Draco smiled, finally sitting down.  
“How are we going to get back? The rain won’t stop for a while...” Draco asked, worried.  
“We’ll have to wait it out,” Harry shrugged.  
“Well, you definitely had a bright idea going for a walk in this weather,” Draco muttered.  
“Excuse you? I did not invite you, you decided to join. I’m not the only one at fault,” Harry defended. Draco just huffed.  
Silence settled over the two of them, each absorbed in their own thoughts.  
“That night,” Draco asked suddenly, breaking the silence, “when... when Snape, ya know, killed... killed Dumbledore,” he took a deep breath, looking straight into Harry’s eyes. Harry looked away, getting a pang of sadness when he thought about Dumbledore’s death. He nodded awkwardly, encouraging Draco to carry on. Draco took another deep breath. “Did you... did you think I would do it? Kill him?” he asked.  
Harry looked back at Draco, _really_ looked at him.  
“Why?” Harry asked. “Why does it matter?”  
Draco looked away, shuffling in his chair.  
“I’m just... Everything I did that year... I feel horrible. I know there are many people who think I should be in Azkaban right now,” he laughed humourlessly, looking down at the table. “And they’re right. I should be.”  
Harry’s eyes widened. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard.  
“Don’t say that,” Harry ordered. Draco looked up at him with sad eyes, and Harry reciprocated the look. He looked at Draco intensely, empathising with the sadness his face portrayed. “You don’t deserve to be in Azkaban, Draco.”  
Draco shook his head slowly, disagreeing. “After everything I’ve done—“  
“What have you done?” Harry interrupted. He leaned over the table, looking closely at Draco. “What have you done?” he repeated.  
“Bad things,” he replied, looking away.  
“Did you kill someone?”  
“No... but...” he sighed. “Killing someone isn’t the only bad thing one can do Harry. I stood by and watched so many people die,” Draco shivered. Harry could see tortured memories playing out in his head, his eyes getting a far away look in them. He huffed, looking up. Harry noticed that he was trying to prevent tears from falling.  
Harry didn’t know what to say, so he just stood up and walked around the table to Draco. He sat on the table and looked down at Draco, offering him a small smile.  
“To answer your question,” Harry whispered, “no, I didn’t think you would do it. At that moment, I knew what I was seeing, which was you pointing your wand at Dumbledore. And I was terrified, because I’d been suspecting you the whole year. But somewhere in me, I knew you wouldn’t do it... He was Dumbledore dammit, and nothing could change the fact that you had grown up alongside him. Even though I didn’t want to acknowledge it, I knew that you weren’t there by choice. And that’s what matters Draco. You never had a choice, you did what you did because you needed to survive.”  
Harry tried his best to make sure Draco understood that. He wasn’t sure where the words had come from, he’d never thought about this before. But every word he said was true.  
Draco looked up at him, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
Suddenly the door burst open, and Hagrid hurried in, soaking the floor with rain.  
“It’s quite the storm out there, you boys can’t go back till it dies down,” Hagrid said loudly, shivering and waddling around the hut, getting a fire started.  
Draco quickly wiped the tears off his face, trying to look less vulnerable.  
Harry couldn’t wrap his head around the conversation they had just had. Draco had allowed him to see a part of him that was incredibly personal, and it hit Harry that their relationship had definitely changed. They were not enemies anymore, they couldn’t be.

 

“It’s fine, really, we just had dinner at the castle, we’re not hungry. Right Draco?” Harry said quickly, turning to Draco with a look that said ‘just agree with me’.  
“Huh... yeah! Yeah, I’m not hungry, not at all,” he shook his head.  
“Okay then,” Hagrid conceded. “If you do get hungry at night, just grab a cookie from the cupboard there,” he said, pointed towards where he kept his rock cookies. “I’m going to bed, good night boys,” he greeted with a small smile and went into his bedroom.  
Draco sighed, falling back into the bigger than average couch. “I’m so hungry, why did you do that?”  
Harry chuckled. “Trust me, you don’t want to eat Hagrid’s cooking,” he warned quietly. He joined Draco on the couch, sinking in, and they both waited for the storm to stop.  
“This is gonna take a while,” Draco sighed. Harry nodded, already starting to get bored.  
“Wanna play a game?” Draco offered. Harry raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
“Like what?”  
Draco shrugged. “I don’t know, truth or dare?”  
Harry chuckled, “Sure. Truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Draco answered, smiling.  
“I dare you to...” Harry thought, taking a deep breath. “Man, this is difficult... Oooo ok, I dare you to go outside for a whole minute!”  
“What?!” Draco exclaimed with wide eyes. “But it’s raining!”  
Harry chuckled. “Yeah, that’s the point.”  
Draco narrowed his eyes at him. “I hate you, Potter,” he muttered as he stood up.  
“Hey you’re the one who wanted to play!” Harry defended.  
“Whatever,” Draco grumbled and stood in front of the door. “Here goes nothing,” he said and opened the door, stepping out into the dark stormy night.  
Harry felt bad for making him do this, but decided it was too late to back out. He kept time on his watch, pacing as the hand ticked. After 45 seconds his guilt got the better of him and he ran to the door, opening it and letting Draco in.  
“Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck, dude it’s fucking cold outside, what the fucking hell,” Draco ran in, heading straight for the fire. He was shivering, soaking wet and dripping.  
“Sorry,” Harry offered.  
“It’s fine,” Draco muttered quickly, shuffling closer to the fire.  
He began taking his shirt off, and Harry’s eyes widened.  
“Uh, what are you doing?” Harry asked, trying to look away.  
“It’s wet, I’m putting it out to dry,” Draco explained, pulling his shirt completely off completely. Harry couldn’t help but stare openly at him, unknowingly appreciating his lean abs. Harry sucked in a breath as he noticed a trail of hair, leading dow—  
_No, I’m not going to think about that_ , Harry thought. But he couldn’t get his mind away from it. He couldn’t get his mind off how _good_ he looked. Harry looked away, trying to hide his blush. He looked out the window, and tried to destract his mind.  
He couldn’t explain the emotions he was feeling. He wasn’t supposed to be attracted towards Malfoy, they were enemies. And this was dangerous.  
But how did he even know that he was attracted to him? Maybe it was just the fact that they’d spoke to each other like people for once, and that was confusing Harry. Maybe he just wanted to be friends with Draco, like Hermione had suggested.  
“I’m sleepy,” Draco announced, stretching out and yawning. Harry turned in time to see the entire length of his body, naked torso and all, and he quickly looked away.  
Draco walked to the couch and started lifting all the cushions and blankets that covered it. “This is big enough to fit us right?” he asked Harry.  
Harry cleared his throat and replied, “Uh, yeah.” He pointedly avoided looking at Draco’s exposed torso, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do. He didn’t want to be caught staring at those lean muscles as they moved fluidly. Instead he focused on the weird patterns on Hagrid’s blankets.  
“Well?” Draco said loudly, snapping Harry out of his trance. “Come on, I’m sleepy.”  
Draco was already lying on the couch, stretched out and pulling a blanket over him. He’d set up two cushions next to each other to use as pillows.  
Harry awkwardly removed his shoes and joined him, lying down, facing up. He took his glasses off and put them on the floor next to him.  
“Good night,” Draco greeted, relaxing next to him, ignorant of the turmoil within Harry. Harry attempted to stay as far away from Draco as possible, but their arms inevitably touched.  
Harry tried to ignore the tingles that radiated from where they connected.  
“You’re warm,” Draco mumbled.  
“Huh?” Harry asked, confused.  
“I said you’re warm. It’s nice,” he said simply, sighing. He turned to face Harry, unknowingly getting closer to him. Harry did the same, realising that Draco wanted to talk.  
They lay there, facing each other.  
“I’m sorry about making you go out, by the way,” Harry said with a small smile.  
Draco shook his head, “It’s fine, really. I was the one who chose dare.” He paused. “Which reminds me, we never finished the game”  
Harry’s eyes widened.  
“I was hoping you’d forgotten about that,” Harry admitted with a small laugh. Draco rolled his eyes.  
“Well Potter, truth or dare?” he asked quietly.  
Harry didn’t risk it. “Truth.”  
Draco sighed and thought for a moment, contemplating what to ask.  
“Uh... Ok, what’s the most intimate thing you’ve done with someone?” Draco asked.  
Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t expected Draco to ask about anything along those lines. Harry blushed.  
“Uh, well, when Ginny and I were still together, we fooled around a bit. Kissed and stuff, ya know?” Harry answered. Draco frowned.  
“That’s it?” he asked. Harry nodded. “Wait so, you’re a virgin?”  
Harry coughed, surprised at the unexpected question, but nodded. “You’re joking. The famous Harry Potter is a virgin?”  
“Well, it’s not like I’m 30 or something,” Harry defended.  
“True, but you’re the last person I’d expect to be a virgin. I mean, you could literally have whoever you want,” Draco stated.  
“Why, cause I’m the Chosen one?” Harry laughed ruefully, hating the brand he was stuck with. “Because I’m ‘The Harry Potter’?”  
“No, because you’re hot,” Draco stated matter of factly. It took a few seconds for him to realise what he had said before a violent blush took over his face and he stumbled to try and explain himself. “I... I mean, I’m not like... that’s not what I... like, I’m sure if you wanted...” he faded off, face getting redder. “Shit,” he mumbled, stuffing his face into his pillow.  
Harry couldn’t help but smile. “Hey, it’s fine,” Harry whispered, trying to keep his laughter at bay. “I mean, it’s a compliment, really.”  
Draco mumbled something, still refusing to show his face. Harry found his embarrassment adorable, and chuckled quietly.  
“Draco,” Harry whispered, poking a spot of his exposed neck. Draco shrugged it away, but Harry was persistent. He continued poking his neck, and Draco continued shrugging him away. It wasn’t until he felt Draco laughing that he realised what was actually going on.  
Draco was ticklish. _Very_ ticklish.  
Harry smirked and intensified his torture, attacking Draco’s neck with all his fingers. Draco giggled uncontrollably, repeatedly attempting to bat Harry’s hands away.  
“Stahhhp,” Draco laughed, finally turning towards Harry. His face became determined, and he decided to retaliate by attacking Harry. Unlucky for him, Harry was far from ticklish.  
“Nice try, Malfoy,” Harry laughed and turning his attacks more violent. Draco when limp, practically vibrating with laughter. His face was pinched, eyes closed, and Harry enjoyed the view.  
“Ple—“ Draco breathed, “please stop.”  
Harry laughed, but stopped, giving Draco some reprieve. Draco took a few moments to settle down, taking deep breaths to calm himself.  
“I fucking hate you, Potter,” he whispered, staring up at Harry. That was when Harry realised the position they were in. Some time during their tussle, Harry had climbed over Draco, straddling his naked torso. The realisation also seemed to have dawned on Draco, because he had suddenly become very quiet.  
“Uh, sorry,” Harry whispered, making to get off, but Draco shook his head.  
“Don’t!” he insisted. Harry’s eyes widened, confused. Draco’s blush returned. “It’s uh... it’s warm,” he explained.  
Harry studied him. His hair was a mess, sticking up in all directions, and he looked up at Harry with huge, doe eyes. They sparkled, the usual grey now a silver. Harry was drawn to them, shivers rising in his gut as Draco stared up at him. He found himself getting closer, reducing the distance between the two.  
Harry rested his elbows on two sides of Draco’s head, and he held himself over him, hovering. Their faces were inches away from each other, noses almost touching.  
Harry had never been this close to Draco before, never noticed the tiny dots on his skin, the sparkle in his eyes.  
Draco was breathing deeply, his chest rising and falling. They stayed like that, lost in the other’s presence.  
“What are we doing Harry?” Draco mumbled.  
“I don’t know,” Harry replied softly. Draco lifted his arm, bringing his hand to softly caress Harry’s face. Harry’s eyes closed, and he let out a soft sigh.  
“Is this ok?” Draco asked.  
“Yes, god yes,” Harry moaned. The soft touch was overpowering, and it bewildered Harry that Draco was touching him.  
His hand travelled down Harry’s cheek, over his jaw, and crawled down his neck.  
“Fuck,” Harry breathed. His neck was sensitive, and Draco’s fingers had a surprising effect on him. He felt a tug in his pants, and Harry couldn’t help another moan from escaping.  
“Draco, we can’t,” Harry whispered.  
“Why?” Draco countered. “Why can’t we?”  
Harry started. He couldn’t think of an answer. So in a split second decision, he crashed his mouth onto Draco’s.


	8. Grimauld Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that took a while...  
> I’m really sorry guys...  
> Enjoy I guess?

“Padfoot?!” Peter called into the Shack.  
“Up here,” came a reply from the balcony. The three friends jogged up the stairs to find Sirius sitting on the floor, clutching a letter in his hands.  
“Pads what’s wrong?” James asked quietly, crouching down next to him.  
Sirius handed him the letter.  
“I have to go to Grimmauld Place for summer. I can’t join you guys,” Sirius said in a deadpan voice.  
James read the letter. If Sirius didn’t join his family he would be disowned, no more a Black, no more security of a huge inheritance.  
Sirius looked up to find Remus violently shaking his head.  
“You can’t go,” he choked out. “You can’t Sirius. They’ll hit you. You can’t, please, please don’t go.”  
There was nothing Sirius wanted more than to listen to Remus. But no matter how much he pleaded, Sirius needed the money.  
He stood up and hugged Remus, quietening his pleas. He turned to James to find fire in his eyes.  
“They lay a finger on you,” he seethed, “you send an owl and we will come get you immediately. I don’t care if it’s the middle of the fucking night.”  
Sirius felt a lump in his throat, tears building in his eyes. He nodded.

The train ride home was tense. People had started to wonder what was wrong when they didn’t hear the usual howling and roaring from the Marauders cabin. Even the sweets trolley lady had asked them if something was wrong.  
No one was saying a word. Everyone knew what was going to happen once they arrived at the platform.  
Sirius wouldn’t be Padfoot anymore. He’d be Sirius Black.

He was back here. Back in Grimmauld Place, his house of nightmares. He wheeled his trunk into his room and flopped onto his bed, staring at the ceiling. He couldn’t help but think about his friends and how much fun they would be having without him.  
“Sirius!” his mother’s voice called. “Come down here!”  
Groaning, he lifted himself from the bed and padded down the stairs.  
“Yeah?” he asked as he entered the kitchen. His mother turned towards him, permanent scowl in place.  
“How was your year?” she asked stiffly. Her eyes were sharp, staring at Sirius.  
“Fine,” he answered.  
“Are you still friends with that Potter boy?”  
Sirius clenched his jaw. “Yeah.”  
“And the Pettigrew half blood?”  
“Yes.”  
His mother’s eyes hardened, piercing into Sirius.  
“I don’t appreciate the attitude Sirius,” she stated, clearly expecting him to apologise.  
Instead he asked, “What attitude?”  
“Sirius Black. Disobedience will not be tolerated in this house,” she muttered angrily. He could see that she was trying to maintain her composure, but he found it difficult to not push her buttons.  
“What are you gonna do about it?” he challenged, almost growling at her.  
The next thing he knew, his face was thrown against the table, his cheek stinging. He knew it was coming, but it hurt nonetheless.  
“Do not,” his mother hissed, “talk back to me.”  
She started walking out of the kitchen, but Sirius wasn’t done yet.  
“Why did you want me here?” he suddenly asked. Looking up towards her, he saw her stop at the doorway. “Was it just to start a fight?”  
“Excuse me?” she asked, mildly surprised.  
“You heard me,” Sirius reiterated.  
“Are questioning me?” his mother hissed. Sirius said nothing. Tense silence followed before his mother spoke again. “Dinner will be at ten o’clock, be here or starve.”  
And with that she glided out of the room, leaving Sirius alone.

Later Sirius found himself in his room, watching as the clock ticked its way to ten. And then ten one. And then ten two. I’d rather starve, he thought.

He didn’t sleep that night. All he could imagine was being with his friends. Being pressed up against Remus as they lay on the Potter’s lawn and looked at the stars. But when the sun finally rose, he wanting nothing more than for it to go back down. He didn’t want to get out of bed.  
There was a sudden knocking at the door.  
“Sirius?” his fathers voice called. “I’m coming in.”  
Sirius heard the door open and shut. The bed sank as his father sat down.  
“Why weren’t you at dinner yesterday?” he asked.  
“I wasn’t hungry,” Sirius muttered, eyes still closed.  
“Join us for breakfast,” his father told him. His voice was thick, commanding. Sirius wasn’t in the mood to argue, so he just nodded.  
Satisfied, his father left.

Breakfast went as well as he thought it would. So not well at all. It took only ten minutes for the shouting to start. And then the first slap.  
“This family has traditions Sirius, and you will follow them for as long as you are part of it!” his father bellowed.  
“Well I don’t fucking want to be a part of it!” Sirius screamed back, inches away from punching his father.  
“Then leave!”  
“Gladly!”  
Minutes later, Sirius was running down the stairs, packed trunk behind him. The screaming hadn’t stopped. He tried to mute it out. When they saw him, their eyes lit up.  
“You have nowhere to go!” his mother shrieked. He didn’t answer, just headed for the door.  
Suddenly a wave of blinding hot air struck him from behind, and he gasped from pain.  
Turning he saw his father, wand out, face determined.  
“I will not have my son ruin the name of this family,” he seethed.  
His mother walked up to him, expression falsely comforting.  
“Child, I know this is hard for yo—“  
“You know nothing,” Sirius interrupted.  
“Sirius,” his father growled, “do not speak to your mother like that.”  
Sirius looked up at him, eyes locking. “You know nothing,” he repeated. His father open his mouth to say something, but Sirius beat him to it. “I’m gay.”  
And that was it. The final straw. He’d done it, the words were out, there was no going back.  
His mother’s eyes widened. A few seconds later she seemed to regain her senses. “Get out,” she whispered. “Get out!”  
Sirius’s eyes stung, but he turned on his heels and practically ran to the front door. He only looked back to see his mother burning his name off the family tree. He couldn’t hold the tears anymore, and they fell freely.

All it took was one ‘help’ through the two way mirror, and his friends were flying to him. Sirius stood by the road, shivering and crying. He felt hollow, like a part of him was gone now. He wanted nothing but to cry, to collapse.  
In a blur of motion and whispered words, his friends arrived and took him to James’s house without him registering much. He could feel that they all had question, even if they didn’t mention them. But he was grateful for their silence.  
Soon, he found himself in a warm bed. His eyes, tired from the excessive crying, closed shut, and a restless sleep overcame him.

“Pads? Pads?,” a persistent voice pulled Sirius out of his slumber. He groaned. “Are you awake?”  
He groaned again.  
“Good. Move over,” the voice ordered. Sirius wiggled to the end of his bed, still half asleep. He felt someone climb under the blankets with him, and that’s when he realised what was happening.  
“Huh?” Sirius mumbled as he forced his eyes open. He was greeted with a set of kind eyes smiling at him. Remus lay next to him, sharing his pillow.  
“Good morning,” Remus whispered. “Or evening more like.”  
“Time?” Sirius mumbled.  
“Around seven. Hungry?”  
Sirius nodded, yawning.  
“Good. I got you a banana,” Remus said, holding one up between them. Sirius couldn’t help but smirk at that.  
“I’m sure you did,” he joked, raising an eyebrow. Remus blushed and rolled his eyes.  
“Just eat it,” he muttered.  
“Oh, I plan on doing exactly that,” Sirius teased, moving his face closer to Remus’s.  
“Padfoot.”  
“Yes?”  
“Behave.”  
“Ugh. Fine,” Sirius groaned. Truthfully, he was too hungry to pass up the food. His hand creeped up from under the blanket, intentionally brushing Remus, and took the banana. Comfortable silence followed as he ate.  
Once he was done (and after chucking the peel across the room, perfectly into a dustbin), he asked, “Where are James and Peter?”  
“Mr. and Mrs. Prongs took them shopping. James broke his wand in the morning when he threw it.”  
“Threw it?”  
“He was angry,” Remus explained. “We all were. Especially after seeing your face.”  
“What did my face do?” Sirius asked with a smile, trying to lighten the mood.  
Remus raised an eyebrow. “Have you looked at yourself in the mirror recently?”  
“Can’t say I have...”  
Remus pulled his arm out of under the blanket, lifting it towards Sirius’s face. Just as he touched his cheekbone, Sirius winced. A numb ache started to radiate from there.  
“It’s all purple,” Remus said sadly. Sirius didn’t like the look on his face. His lips were pulled down in the corners, eyebrows slightly furrowed.  
“Smile for me Moons,” Sirius whispered. “I hate seeing you sad.”  
Remus mustered a small but sad smile, and Sirius couldn’t help but reward it with a chaste kiss. Their faces were closer now, close enough that Sirius could see the dimmed sparkle in his eyes.  
“I’m sorry,” Remus whispered suddenly. “I shouldn’t have let you go there.”  
“This is not your fault Reams. Don’t say that, please,” Sirius insisted, brushing their noses together.  
Remus lifted his hand again, brushing some of Sirius’s hair away from his face.  
“I love your hair,” Remus muttered.  
“I love when you play with it,” Sirius replied. He turned his head to place a kiss on Remus’s palm. He kissed his wrist, and moved further to leave pecks down his arm. He paid more attention to the scars that littered his skin. When he reached Remus’s inner elbow, he heard his boyfriend suck in a breath.  
Looking up, Sirius found an intense pair of eyes staring back at him.  
Sirius lifted his head again so that he was inches away from Remus’s.  
“So... What I’ve gathered is, right now, this entire house is empty. Correct?” Sirius clarified.  
“Except for us,” Remus whispered because capturing Sirius’s lips in his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lemme know if you liked it!


End file.
